Setsuna's Ascension
by Lord Aries Greymon
Summary: A fanfic of a fanfic. In Shadow Chronicles it is never explained how Setsuna got her powers.I attempt to do so.NOTE: this was intended to be creepy. I wrote it, and was weirded out more than once.NOTE: There is supposed to be a link to Shadow Chronicles


The Room of Nowhere-when, and the choosing of a Guardian

Setsuna Meioh was scared.

Who wouldn't be? After all, she had just been chosen to become the new Guardian of the Gates of Time.

Guardian you ask? Why should she be scared to be the Guardian of a simple Gate, on a Back-woods planet like Saturn? (1)

Because, all but three, out of the hundreds of previous Guardians, went Mad. (2) She had done a great deal of reseach into the Gardians of the Gates. What she found, ... had not been pleasant.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Setsuna was now standing before the entryway to the Room of Nowhere-when. (A)

Through the fog, she could barely discern symbols (&) alongside the doors.

She paled even further once she finally translated them.

The Symbols read as follows:

ABANDON ALL HOPE YE WHO ENTER HERE.

Setsuna was now very frightened. She turned, to make her way to the exit, but, 'Lo! There was no exit from this Foggy hell of Silence. (B)

Setsuna shivered in Dread. She **knew** there was no way out. She had done her research too well to not know the traps awaiting the arrogant or stupid.

Sighing, she returned to the Doors to Nowhere-when. Then, with yet another Shudder, she pushed open the doors, and Vanished from the face of Time.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Setsuna found herself standing before the Gates of Time. Much more disturbing however, was the monstrously large tower behind the Gates.

Scattered all around, lay evidence of the greatest battles ever fought within the flow of Time. These, remnants, of eras long since forgotten were disturbing enough to the palatte. To the mind, most were incomprehensible. Such relics as Valkyrie helms, starship parts, and seige engines were among the few that did not send the mind into a fit of flight.

The single most terrifying thing however, was the Eye.

The Eye sat atop the tower, slowly turning about the room, wiping clean the remnants of the ages. At least, that was the feeling she got upon seeing the Eye, for the eye was blind.

The Eye allso, it seemed, had been blind for a very long time, for whatever it was that blinded it, was itself only a remnant, and one that caused short-lived Gibbering Terror if looked upon for more than a few seconds.

The reason this was: When looked at for a brief glance, it appeared no more than wreckage. Longer looks revealed a Ship of once Unprecedented Beauty, now forgotten in the Room of Nowhere-when.

The only things of the wreckage that seemed to be relatively safe to see, were the body of a small child, (a girl) and the upper portions of the Starbord Mast. There, despite the utter lack of wind, flew a battle standard.

Setsuna could not discern anything of the standard itself, so she turned her gaze back to the Gates of Time. Now, she could see symbols upon it's face, and the area surrounding it.

She soon made sense of the symbols on its face, but found nothing she didn't allready know.

Then, her attention wavered, for but an instant. And next she knew, there were WORDS upon the Tower.

The WORDS were as follows:

SACRED JUSTICE MOVED MY ARCHITECT.

I WAS RAISED HERE BY DIVINE OMNIPOTENCE,

PRIMORDIAL LOVE AND ULTIMATE INTELLECT.

ONLY THOSE ELEMENTS TIME CANNOT WEAR WERE MADE BEFORE ME,

AND BEYOND TIME I STAND.

Again her attention wavered from the tower, and this time, Runes appeared to fade in on the surface of the Gates of Time.

TIME ONCE BROKEN WAS MY ARCHITECT.

HERE I STAND, BY SACRED DESTINY,

UNDYING LOVE, AND TRUE OMNISCIENCE.

ONLY THOSE ELEMENTS TIME CANNOT HARM WERE MADE BEFORE ME,

AND OF THOSE THINGS I AM.

ABANDON ALL HOPE YE WHO STAND BEFORE ME.

Setsuna Meioh was now panicking. She had thought that something about this room was what drove her predecessors Mad. Now, she feared, it was they themselves that brought the Madness upon them, so that they need not face that which lay within the Gates.

Again, her attention wandered, though more through Fear this time. And again, something appeared. But this time, it appeared next to the Child's corpse.

It ws a staff of dark Blue crystal. Setsuna had never before seen it's like. (a)

Eventually, she managed to ascend through the ship to the staff, and she found it to actually be a key. (b)

When her hand clasped the Key, she heard a great whine, as though a magic Dampner was spooling up.

Too great was the whine, and she passed out.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

She awoke to a sea of fog. Then she realized that she was lying on the ground. She slowly rose to her feet, and in doing so found herself wearing the Cerimonial uniform of her Majesty's Elite. ()

She allso found herself next to the Gates of Time. Then she saw why.

The Key she had taken, was inserted nearly two feet into a lock between the doors of the Gates.

Again, without any real thought, she turned the Key, ...

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

, ... And found herself once more at the entryway to the Room of Nowhere-when.

Now though, there was a soft, singing? Seemingly from all around the ... music? came. And then, Runes appeared upon the floor before here feet.

The runes read:

RECLAIM THINE HOPE, CHOSEN OF TIME.

MAY THE FINALITY OF TOKIMI SAVE YOU,

THE WISDOM OF WASHUU GUIDE YOU,

AND THE LOVE OF TSUNAMI SUSTAIN YOU.

6

The Runes soon faded, to be replaced by more:

SPEAK NOW "truth", AND TAKE BACK THINE HOPE.

Setsuna puzzled over this, before uttering a single phrase.

"Here once stood the Light of Jurai."

And then the music stopped, and Setsuna was standing before Her Majesty, proclaiming, "It is done my Queen."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

End of fic.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

(1) Saturn was the actual god of Time, whilst Pluto was the God of Death.

(2) Mad. As in, True Seer type Mad. The kind of mad that scares anything living. The kind of Mad that is best left to the imaginations of those that allready are Mad.

(A) Do you have a better name for a place that exists outside the fabric of reality, and unbound by Time?

(&) Truly Unique Runes. No matter how poorly learned one is, these runes can be understood by any lifeform capable of pondering it's own death.

(B) Artistic liscense was used here. Again, does anyone else have a better name?

(a) I know not of any real crystal or Gemstone that is this peculiar color. I do know that I borrowed this, and many other things from the Fanfic, Shadow Chronicles, by Mark MacKinnon. That story can be found here: http/ Mark can, supposedly, be contacted Here: emmacksympatico.ca

(b) Yes, it is shaped just like her normal Time-Key. The only difference is, it's made out of that blue crystal.

() If I have to explain the Senshi Fuku/Sailor Scout outfit, then you really need to watch Sailor Moon.

6 This particular set of runes is allso unique, in that it's different for every being that sees it.

Mark MacKinnon will likely disapprove of the Juraian Trinity. He'd have used the Oh My Goddess trinity to fit in with the rest of his fic. Therefore, artistic liscense says, as this is a fanfic of a fanfic, and one cannot know the original ficwriters true intent, one is allowed minor differences.

Mine is using Runes that fit themselve's to the reader's religion. In this case, the three Juraian Goddesses.


End file.
